


June, Cinnamon Buns and Pumpkin Pie [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Series: A Farm in Iowa series [Podfic] [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>June - An ordinary day brings extraordinary news.<br/>Cinnamon Buns and Pumpkin Pie - Thanksgiving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	June, Cinnamon Buns and Pumpkin Pie [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [June](https://archiveofourown.org/works/860769) by [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon). 



> Inspired by [Cinnamon Buns & Pumpkin Pie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1062353) by sheafrotherdon
> 
> Parts 42 and 43 of the A Farm in Iowa 'verse  
> 

Length: 0:08:35

File size: 3.93 MB

Download: [Link to download page](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/JuneandCinnamonBunsandPumpkinPie.mp3)


End file.
